Hos Over Bros Or Not
by Wonderland in the Blue Room
Summary: Lately life in One Tree Hill has been a beach...or has it?  Arguments between best friends, family problems and long distant relationship issues... everything goes on in Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

_Lately life in One Tree Hill has been a beach...or has it? Arguments between best friends, family problems and long distant relationship issues... everything goes on in Tree Hill._

_**Same characters but doesn't follow the series, you should be able to catch on :) sorry if we change the characters too much! :P**_

**So this is our first One Tree Hill story and we are currently writing at half one in the morning :P hope you enjoy it! :)**

Haley James-Scott opened the door to Karen's Café and walked towards her two best friends and older sister. As per, Brooke Davies was talking animatedly to an oblivious Peyton Sawyer, and a texting Quinn James.

"Haley!" was the sudden noise in the almost quiet café as Brooke saw said best friend. Haley froze on the spot, waiting for the impact as Brooke stood from her seat. As expected, Brooke threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Brooke." She laughed, moving away slightly to breathe.

Brooke spoke excitedly, "Guess what I'm doing tomorrow night. I'll tell ya. Working."

"What? As a prostitute?" Haley replied, sticking out her tongue childishly.

Brooke slapped her on the arm, "No! That's only on the weekends." She winked suggestively, causing Haley to laugh once more.

"But seriously, I've got a waitress job!" She cried happily.

Peyton decided to scoff at that moment and roll her eyes. "Yeah, because it takes a lot of brains and skill to be a waitress."

Brooke turned to the blonde haired girl with a scowl on her face. "I don't see you getting up off your ass to make yourself useful."

Peyton opened her mouth to retort but Quinn interrupted before an argument could start. "Well done Brooke! I'm sure you'll do great."

Brooke looked at Quinn before pulling a 'yes-I-am-proud-of-myself' face. "Yes, I do. I work at Harrison's Diner on George's Street. I know it's not my kind of thing, but it's a start right?"

Haley nodded enthusiastically as she sat down on the girls' table. "You'll do great, make enough money to start your own fashion line." she added a wink on the end.

Brooke took her seat with a roll of her eyes, but had a smile on her face anyways.

Argument diverted, Quinn went back to her texting.

"You're always on that phone nowadays, who's so important?" Peyton asked the older girl. Haley and Brooke looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"How can you not know who she's texting?" Haley and Brooke cried out simultaneously. They looked at each and, still speaking in unison, said, "That was creepy! Stop it!"

Peyton shrugged. "So who _**is **_she texting?"

"_**Clay**_." They replied, as though it was obvious. Which it was.

"Y'know, that guy that she met and she's in love with but not actually dating." Brooke explained, like she was talking to a five year old.

"I'm not in love with him!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Of course you're not honey." Haley said patronisingly, patting her on head. Quinn scowled.

"Is that the one who lives miles away?" Peyton asked.

"Miles away? Try in another state, Quinn's heartbroken to be away from him." Brooke said dramatically.

Peyton replied, "Oh."

The girls continued to drink their coffee and gossip (as you do) before they were interrupted with a new arrival.

Karen Roe tapped Haley on the shoulder, gaining the young girl's attention with a smile.

"Hey Karen," greeted Haley.

Karen smiled warmly back. "Hi Hales. I'm sorry to bombard you like this, especially on your day off, but could you please work the late shift tomorrow? It's just that I can't get the staff with Jenna being ill and Toby busy with the baby - "

"Yeah, Karen, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Extra hours means more pay. Seriously, I have no problem with it," replied Haley with a reassuring smile on her face.

Karen sighed with relief. "That's great Haley. I'll see you tomorrow girls!" said the older woman, walking towards the counter.

"Bye Karen!" chorused the teenagers.

Haley turned to Brooke, "Looks like we're both working tomorrow then."

"Eep, I'm so excited! You know what this means?"

The others sighed.

"Shopping!" She cried. "You can all help me find an outfit for tonight."

Quinn took a moment away from her phone to look at her friend. "Why? What's tonight?"

"I've got a date with a Scott." She replied proudly.

"What?" Haley snapped.

"The other Scott." She said with a smirk. Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"Ew, you're going on a date with my best friend?" cried Haley.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. "As opposed to Lucas going on a date with your other best friend?"

Haley was silent for a moment as she realised what she said. When she did, she stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"So come on then!" Brooke threw a few notes down on the table and dragged them out of the café to the closest shops.

Brooke came twirling out of the dressing room. "What about this one?"

"We like that one too." Haley said exasperatedly.

"But isn't it too slutty?"

"It's you, of course it's slutty." Peyton laughed. Brooke gave her the evils (which weren't really evil at all but she liked to think they were).

"I think I might try the red one on again." She said thoughtfully.

Haley, Peyton and Quinn sighed.

"We've been at this for hours!" Quinn cried.

"It's all right for you! You've had your phone to keep you from boredom." Haley said with a tired laugh. Quinn's phone beeped once more and Quinn hastened to read it. Haley shook her head with a smile.

Brooke came out of the dressing room once more, wearing a short red dress with a black waist belt. "What d'ya think?"

"Yes, you look beautiful, Lucas is going to fall madly in love with you and you'll have millions of babies together and live happily ever after! Now please can we go?" Quinn cried.

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Quinn and turned into the changing rooms with an amused look on her face and an "Okay."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Seriously, you're telling her to wear _**that**_? It makes her look desperate and whore-ish. Lucas will never go for that!"

Haley snorted. "Lucas is a guy, he'll score with anything that has a pulse, with all that testosterone."

Peyton tutted and sat back in her chair sulkily.

Quinn looked away from her phone, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "So you're saying I _**didn't **_see you checking out that short black number over there?"

Peyton blushed and turned her head. "No, you wouldn't catch me in something like _**that**_... ever."

Haley and Quinn laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Brooke asked as she came out of the dressing room, in her original jeans and tight shirt, "Why aren't I involved?"

"Ever heard the term; curiosity killed the cat?" Peyton said snootily.

"Last time I heard, cats have nine lives, so think I'll be okay."

Haley and Quinn laughed again and helped Brooke gather together the rejected dresses.

"So you definitely want that dress?" Haley asked.

"Oh yes, it makes my legs look fabulous." She replied, modest as ever...

Haley rolled her eyes and they all made their way to the counter to pay.

Brooke picked up the bag and started to leave. "Oh no! I need shoes..."

"No!" They cried.

"Look at the time Brooke," Haley said craftily, "You're going to be late."

Brooke glanced at Haley's watch. "Oh my God you're right!" She began to run to her car in panic.

The others could hear her all the way mutter 'I'm late, I'm late' sounding for all the world like the white rabbit.

"She's crazy," Peyton said, "But you gotta love her."

**Hope you liked our first chapter! :) Hopefully we will update soon and you'll read the next one :)**

**Check out our page, there are some really good FanFictions/Authors on there which you should really check out :D - K**

**Hiya! Hoped you liked our first chapter, and please review, they mean a lot to us and we would like to hear your honest opinion! :D**

**Remember to check out the recommended stories and authors on our page, trust us, they have real talent! - S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Any questions, just ask :)**

**So this is the second chapter and even though we have discussed the plot of it and we've both had a lot of input, this is K writing :) hope you like it!**

**Remember, this doesn't follow the series :)**

**#**

"Fancy coming to watch a film with us tonight?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke who was staring loving at a pair of new shoes. Peyton snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Brooke blinked and tore her gaze away from the shoes. "Sorry Hales, can't. I'm going to the river court with Lucas and Mouth."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "For over a week, when you're not working you're with them, just because you're dating Lucas, it doesn't mean can ditch us."

"I'm not ditching you-"

"You're just spending more time with my best friend than _**I **_am?" Haley said, sticking her tongue out.

Brooke shook her head. "Shush you. It's not my fault Lucas finds me irresistible."

Peyton narrowed her eyes but stayed silent.

"But he did invite you all some time." She added.

"Oh that's nice of him." Haley said distractedly.

Peyton stood up, "I've got to go, deadline for Thud." She left the café quickly and the remaining teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"I suppose I'd better be going too." Quinn sighed, "Taylor needs picking up again." She kissed Haley on the cheek and waved goodbye to Brooke.

"Haley...?" Brooke began slowly.

Her eyes widened in panic, "What have you done Brooke?"

She pouted. "Nothing! Why do you always presume the worst?"

"Because it's you."

"I-" she stopped and composed herself, "Hush, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, what about?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "I don't like Lucas as much as he likes me."

Haley looked confused. "But you were talking about him for weeks, you've been dating him for a week."

"We haven't technically been dating..."

"So you've just been friends with benefits?" Haley shouted, causing the café to fall silent.

"No you whore." Brooke hissed. "I've not had a friend with benefits in months!"

Haley backed away from her. "What then?"

"We're just friends."

"...Just friends? That's it?" Haley asked doubtfully.

"Yes, but I think Lucas wants to take it further and I just don't want that."

Haley looked thoughtful, "You'll just have to tell him that then."

"I don't want to do it on my own!" She cried.

Haley scowled. "I know what you're getting at. I wanted to watch this film tonight!"

Brooke fluttered her eyelashes. "Please Hales?"

She hesitated before nodding.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"That means you'll have to stop flirting with him." Haley warned.

Brooke's face fell. "But that's so boring!"

"Brooke."

"Fiiiiine." She whined. "What should I wear tonight?"

"We're just going to the river court, what you're wearing now is fine."

Brooke frowned and Haley could tell that she wasn't happy about it.

"Right, it's time for my shift. Go call Quinn and Peyton, make sure they're free tonight." Haley said, pushing Brooke towards the door.

"Bye Hales!" She called as she stumbled on to the pavement.

Haley watched her with a roll of her eyes, she pulled on her apron and began to clear away her and Brooke's cups.

#

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Brooke said in her high pitched panicked voice.

"What are you stressing about?" Peyton asked, looking up from her sketch pad.

"I need to break Lucas' heart." She replied, wringing her hands.

Peyton's eyes lit up. "You've only been dating him for a week!"

"We're not dating, we're just friends."

"Yeah right." Peyton scoffed.

"Seriously, but I need to tell him that we're just that."

"Speak of the devil..." Haley said in a sing songy voice.

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas arrive with, not only Mouth but, Skills, Junk and Fergie. Lucas joined the four girls and smiled at them brightly, pausing for a moment on Peyton who blushed.

"Lucas." Brooke called. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked nervously, gesturing over to their parked cars. He looked confused but nodded and followed her.

"Sup Brooke?"

She took a deep breath. "I-I erm..."

Lucas laughed. "Am I really seeing this? Brooke Davis lost for words."

She pushed him. "Hey!"

"C'mon, what's up?"

"I don't want to take _**us **_any further." She said quickly. "I think we're best just being friends."

Lucas became flustered and awkward, he began wringing his hands together. "Erm Brooke..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes Lucas?"

His laugh became nervous, "The thing is...I was trying to get to know Peyton better..."

Brooke's mouth fell open. "You were _**using **_me? _**Using **_me?"

"Not _**using **_as such... more-"

She swung her hand back and forth and it connected with his face with a satisfying slap. "You were using me Lucas Scott. No one uses me. Ever."

Running footsteps sounded and soon they were surrounded by their friends.

"Brooke! Why on earth did you just do that?" Quinn asked.

"Dear Lucas here has been using me to get to Peyton." She spat, glaring at him. Peyton beamed.

"But you don't like me anyway!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"So? I thought I did and I didn't think that you were in it for my best friend."

Haley stepped in between Lucas and Brooke. "Okay, calm down." She looked at Lucas saying, "Lucas you idiot, how could you be so stupid?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't think."

"No you didn't," she agreed, "You didn't consider Brooke's feelings once during this-"

"No you didn't!" Brooke interrupted.

Haley glared at her. "You didn't consider _**his **_feelings either Brooke, if he had have liked you, you were just stringing him along, weren't you?"

Brooke looked anywhere but Haley and Lucas. "No..."

"I think you should both apologise." Haley said matter of factly.

"Hell no!" Brooke cried, snapping her head back to her. Lucas looked unsure.

Quinn stepped forward. "Brooke, you're gonna apologise or I'll tell your boss that you were actually hungover at the weekend and Lucas," she turned to her sisters best friend who, it was obvious, didn't believe she could blackmail him with anything, "You're gonna apologise or I'll tell Karen how you used Brooke."

Everybody in the small circle winced.

"Low blow Quinny." Haley said, secretly high-fiving her.

Lucas and Brooke both scowled.

"I hate you Quinn." Brooke said.

"Love you too." She replied with a grin.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for using you, it wasn't fair of me and I really do regret it." He glanced at Peyton. "I thought it was the best way to get to know Peyton."

"You couldn't have just talked to her?"

"Brooke." Quinn said warningly.

"Ugh fine. I'm sorry for stringing you along Lucas."

Haley clapped her hands. "Great, now we can all get along once again." She walked back to the court and started bouncing the ball that had been dropped there. The Lucas and the girls soon followed her.

"Damn." Skills said to the boys. "This stuff is better than cable."

**#**

**Sorry for all the readers rooting for Brucas! :/**

**Hope you'll continue to read and if you feel like it, please review :)**

**If possible, S will write the next chapter :) **

**K**


End file.
